How to Inspire Complete Strangers (And Annoy Others)
by Devil Woman
Summary: Captain America always inspires others to be the best...even in the most unlikely of places.


How to Inspire Complete Strangers (And Annoy Others)

By Devil Woman

DISCLAIMER: All characters are copy righted by Disney/Marvel. I own nothing.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was inspired by a rather well-known scene from the show Sleepy Hallow and imagined just how both Steve and Thor would react in that situation. Read and review!

There will always be people who will constantly tell you that you are not good enough. Those people will doubt you, seeing only the negative outcomes. I was told back in my youth that I could never serve my country. I was weak and sickly. Well, those comments never deterred me. I was full of confidence. I wanted to help those who couldn't help themselves, to let the bullies know that it wasn't OK to harass those who were weaker than you. So with gusto, I applied. And with every rejection I got, it only fueled my determination. Soon, my fortitude finally paid off! Soon, a doctor came to visit me and tell me that I was an ideal candidate for a top secret program. At first it seemed too good to be true! But he reassured me that it wasn't what my physical papers had said: it was because of my belief in righting the wrongs and defending those in need from tyrants. That doctor became like a surrogate father for me. He was unfortunately taken too soon, but I will never forget the lesson he taught me: If you believe in yourself and your cause, chances are you will do great things. And I have! I have fought many wars, been forced to surrender against my better judgment and lost many loved ones, but I see it not as a life full of ups and downs. I see it as just the beginning of something greater.

"Steve, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Huh?!"

Tony Stark was looking at Steve Rodgers with a flabbergasted expression. Steve was sitting across from him in the passenger's side of Tony's car, still buckled in. Tony was peering through the opened driver's side, carrying a grocery bag.

"I, uh…was trying to turn on the radio and hit the OnStar button like you do whenever you have a car problem Tony." He explained, still surprised by Tony's reaction. "Stephanie answered the page and she was a big help! She's a wonderful woman and we started to have a lovely conversation…"

"Oh Steve! You're story has touched me! You inspire me to not only better myself, but help better the lives of others!" the representative elated.

"Cute. Time to say good-bye Stephanie." Tony said and clicked the OnStar button off before she could do so. "I told you not to touch that!" he said to Steve, clearly annoyed.

"You said this was going to be a quick errand to the store. Last time I checked my watch, it had been a half hour. What gives?!" Steve complained.

"Well, the girl at the checkout was pretty cute; might be your type, Cap. Besides, she had a nice…"

"Tony! I really wish you wouldn't degrade women like that." Steve said, clearly uncomfortable with Tony's playboy mannerisms. Tony just scoffed as he got in the car.

"Fine! You know, you need to get off your high horse and drop the gentleman act, Steve. It's about time you get out on the dating scene. Go chase some tail and have fun!" Tony said as he buckled himself in and started the car. Steve wanted to quip back, but he knew that in a battle of wit, Tony always got the upper hand.

"Hey, at least you handed OnStar a lot better than Thor did the first time he discovered it."

Steve remembered it well. Just over the summer, Tony decided to take an impromptu scenic drive and invited both Steve and Thor to come along. While out, Tony had to stop at a gas station to fill up the tank. As he and Steve went inside to pay for the pump and to get snacks, Thor burst into the store looking frantic.

"Son of Stark! Son of Rodgers! We have an urgent matter that needs to be addressed!"

"Whoa! Calm down there, buddy." Tony said.

"What's the problem?" Steve asked.

"There happens to be a maiden trapped in your car, Tony! I think the Enchantress, or possible even Loki, used some sort of spell to snare a lass named Lizabeth inside! She doesn't seem to be in any pain or discomfort…in fact, she's very polite and offered me advice on how to operate your magical map."

While Steve was trying to figure out what Thor was talking about, Tony let out an exasperated sigh.

"You hit the OnStar button again, didn't you Thor?"

Thor eyed him inquiringly. "OnStar? What is this 'OnStar' you speak of?"

Tony explained to Thor that it was an application (not magic) that could assist anyone with a car problem and that the "magical map" was just his car's GPS system.

"Ah, thank you Stark. I still have much to learn about your world. But I must say that OnStar is a rather odd name…you are not sent to any star, let alone to any star that we know of."

The memory of that day caused both Steve and Tony to laugh out loud.

"I bet if Thor where here right now, his face would be beet red from embarrassment." Steve said.

"Agreed! And he would try and play it off too!" Tony remarked.

As they got back out on the road, Steve couldn't help but remember one more memory. "Speaking of OnStar hijinks, I suddenly recall one about you." He told Tony.

"Please! Since when have I ever done anything embarrassing with OnStar?"

"Well, there was that one night you got pretty drunk and serenaded a woman named Deena over the intercom…"

"STOP!" Tony yelled, realizing what can of worms Steve had opened up. Steve couldn't help but smirk. He had Tony trapped in a corner.

"I must say that you do have a lovely singing voice. You would take Broadway by storm if you weren't such a stuck up idiot."

"We will not discuss that incident Steve! In fact, let us never mention it ever again." Tony stated, quickly averting his attention to the road.

Steve let out a satisfied chuckle as he relaxed in his seat, looking out the window at the passing scenery.


End file.
